Cooking Love
by kuku88
Summary: Bubbles starts another small fire when she gets distracted while cooking. It's the 4th one in two weeks, so her family sends her to cooking class. Turns out, Boomer's there too! When she starts another small fire, what happens? R&R please!


_Since I'm on vacation and haven't managed to get much of Hung Up on You, Chapter 10 done, I decided to write a one-shot for the time-being._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!_

* * *

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

Bubbles leapt up at the sound of the scream. "I have to go, Robin! I'll call you back!"

"Wait, Bub-!"

But Bubbles had already set the cell phone down and was racing to the kitchen.

Blossom was already there, and she was trying to freeze all of the flames.

"Wh-What happened?" Bubbles asked, swallowing.

Blossom looked up. "You know that pie you were baking…?"

Bubbles nodded.

"Well it caught on fire!"

Bubbles flushed, and could only watch as her sister put out the fire.

* * *

When the Professor got home and learned about the fire, he sighed. "Bubbles, I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" she asked innocently, trying to get her heart to slow down.

"I think you need to go to a cooking class."

Bubbles' eyes widened. "_What!?_" she screamed. She had accidentally used her sonic scream, and her family covered their ears. "Oops," she mumbled sheepishly, but then quickly went back to screaming. "But I'm good at cooking! I don't need classes!"

"Well I'm good at fighting and I take classes!" shouted Buttercup, who had covered her ears. "Now shut up!"

Blossom nodded. "She has a point, Bubbles. You take art class, after all."

"But that's different!" Bubbles wailed.

"Not really," replied Banana. "You're there to learn things either way."

"Exactly!" agreed Bliss.

Bunny nodded. "You need to stop being distracted while cooking…" she mumbled.

Bubbles felt like crying, and so she did. "It was only one small fire!"

"Yeah, the 4th '_one small fire_' in two weeks," Buttercup replied sarcastically.

Bubbles bit her lip. She had a point, but still…

* * *

"I'm not going!"

"What do you mean you aren't!? You can't be late on the first day of class!" cried Blossom, grabbing her sister's arm. "You're going, and that's final!"

"I don't want to!" Bubbles cried, flying off and hiding.

Blossom groaned, following her. "Bubbles?" she called as she yanked open closets and looked under beds. "Bubbles?"

Soon she yanked open a pretty big drawer underneath a bureau, and saw Bubbles all curled up.

"What are you, in kindergarten?" groaned Blossom, raking a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to go!" wailed Bubbles.

Blossom grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her out. "C'mon, Bubbles. You're going, and that's final."

* * *

Bubbles stood in front of the door, her heart racing. Finally, she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Hi, Bubbles!"

Bubbles jolted in shock, and turned slowly to be faced with a man with curly brown hair.

"M-Mr. Otto!?" she cried. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I like cooking, you see," he chuckled. "But I'm mostly here because a friend of mine likes to cook…A LOT."

"Wh-Who?" stammered Bubbles.

Mr. Otto pointed at a tall man who wore a chef's uniform and sunglasses. "That's Mr. Jackson, and he enjoys cooking…very much."

"Bubbles! I didn't know you were joining us!" an airy voice called.

Bubbles turned to see one of her friends, Princess Morebucks. After her dad had a heart-attack, she'd become a lot nicer. Apparently she didn't want to be alone in the world. Although, she could still be a bit mean at times.

"Hi, Princess. Are you two the only ones I know here?" asked Bubbles.

Princess shook her head leaning in. "There's a lot of people," she promised. "Especially one certain blond-haired boy…" She nudged Bubbles.

Bubbles followed her gaze, her eyes widening and her face reddening when she saw who it was.

Boomer.

The blue Ruff was standing closeby, laughing with other boys who were cooking. His navy-blue eyes shone with laughter, and he held a bowl in his arms while mixing it.

"Boomer goes here too?" she whispered to Princess.

Princess nodded. "Didn't you know? He goes here a lot, whenever he has time to. He always makes great treats."

Bubbles was about to say something, but was interrupted by Mr. Otto. "Class is in session!" he sang cheerfully.

As Bubbles baked, she couldn't help being distracted by Boomer.

But that wasn't a very good idea because…

"IT'S ON FIRE!"

Bubbles looked down at the cake she'd been baking and her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she cried.

Boomer raced over to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her away from the flames.

Then he ran over to the fire, helping the others put it out.

When the fire was out, one girl walked over to Bubbles.

"He wrapped his arms around you! Did you do it on purpouse, risking our lives just to be in his arms? You took advantage of him! As his fans, we won't allow it!" the girl hissed. Then she shouted, "You're a bad cook!"

"No she _isn't_," a voice called.

They all turned to see Boomer, who was walking over.

"I think she was just distracted. I do that too; I started a fire just yesterday," he declared.

"B-But you're such a good cook!" cried his fangirls.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Everyone makes mistakes. Bubbles is a really good cook. I used to do crimes after all, but my bros and I stopped now."

Bubbles and the fangirls could only stare in shock.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. I do it too, and you're a great cook," Boomer said, smiling at her. "Let's cook together sometime."

"Okay," Bubbles agreed shyly.

He gave her his cake. "Here you go, Bubbles. Since your cake got burned, you can have mine. I'll just make another."

It was shaped like a heart, with blue frosting. It was vanilla, and it was decorated with fruit and small, cute items. A piece of paper was stuck to it.

Bubbles pulled it out and read it, smiling as she did so.

"_'Bubbles,_

_My bros and I are throwing a BBQ tomorrow night, and I need another person to help me cook (I do have my bro, though). And since they're all dating your sisters and will have dates to the BBQ, how's about you be my date? Please say yes? *puppy dog eyes*_

_Boomer'_"

Bubbles giggled. In the corner was a cute picture of a puppy with sparkling eyes.

She looked up at Boomer, and he caught her staring.

He raised an eyebrow, nodding.

She nodded back, smiling.

He grinned, flashing a thumbs-up. Then he winked before going back to baking.

Bubbles giggled, blushing. It was going to be a great BBQ…

* * *

_Done! Hope you all liked it! Remember to review; please! See ya all later!_


End file.
